Calcium hypochlorite is a solid, dry chemical that when dissolved generates a hypochlorous acid solution that is then used for disinfection of water. Hypochlorous acid is commonly referred to as “available chlorine.” Equipment for dissolving the calcium hypochlorite typically includes a water sprayer or erosion chamber that dissolves the calcium hypochlorite into an available chlorine solution that can then be pumped through a discharge line into a water main for disinfection. An example of such a water sprayer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,608, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such equipment is commonly called “feed equipment.”
In a solution of calcium hypochlorite, material such as calcium carbonate, calcium hydroxide, and other insoluble material can rapidly precipitate out of the solution and solidify in the bottom of the feed equipment. In locations where the water chemistry is alkaline or contains silicates, a reaction with calcium in the water may cause precipitation of hard aggregate that is not easily suspended in the solution. Failure to mix the solution so as to suspend the particles of insoluble material inside the feed equipment results in plugging of the discharge line which results in failure of the equipment.